capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Ryo Kawakami
Ryo Kawakami (川上 領) is an Inti Creates sound composer best known for his contributions to the company's retro revival of the classic Mega Man series. History Kawakami joined Inti Creates in 2005, where his first game contributions were for Mega Man ZX, which includes Trap Factory (Prometheus and Pandora's battle theme) among others. This was followed by its sequel (where he composed the music that would later be used for Ashe and Grey's vocal character themes) and both Mega Man 9 and 10, the lattermost of which he served as main composer. Like Ippo Yamada, Kawakami is also a keyboardist, as demonstrated by the albums Inti regularly produces (where his chief role is sound mastering). He is more unique, however, in creating mixes that sometimes accompany the arranged tracks. Production History *''Mega Man ZX'' (2006) -- Music (Sound Unit) *''Mega Man ZX Advent'' (2007) -- Music (Sound Unit) (as Ryou Kawakami) *''Rockman ZX Soundsketch "ZX Gigamix"'' (CD) (2008) *''Mega Man 9'' (2008) -- Music (Inti Creates Staff) *''Rockman 9 Arrange Soundtrack'' (CD) (2008) *''Chiptuned Rockman'' (CD) (2009) *''Mega Man 10'' (2010) -- Music Composer (Inti Creates Staff) *''Inti Bonus Disc Vol.1'' (CD) (2010) *''Rockman 10 Image Soundtrack'' (CD) (2010) *''Mega Man Zero Collection'' (2010) -- Sound Editor (Inti Creates Staff) *''Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero: Mythos'' (CD) (2010) *''Rockman Zero Collection Soundtrack - résonnant vie -'' (CD) (2011) Song Credits Mega Man ZX *Mountain Rider -- Composition & Arrangement *Brilliant Show Window -- Composition & Arrangement *Wonder Panorama -- Composition & Arrangement *Industrialism -- Composition & Arrangement *Danger Attraction -- Composition & Arrangement *High-press Energy -- Composition & Arrangement *Gauntlet -- Composition & Arrangement *Rockin' On -- Composition & Arrangement *Trap Factory -- Composition & Arrangement *Doomsday Device -- Composition & Arrangement *Pallida Mors -- Composition & Arrangement Mega Man ZX Advent *Through the Lightning -- Composition & Arrangement *Bullet Drive -- Composition & Arrangement *Overloaded -- Composition & Arrangement *Evil Heritage -- Composition & Arrangement *Organic Line -- Composition & Arrangement *Trap Phantasm -- Composition & Arrangement *Whisper of Relics -- Composition & Arrangement *Soul Ablaze -- Composition & Arrangement *Rockin' On (Rockman a) -- Composition Rockman ZX Soundsketch "ZX Gigamix" *Whisper of Relics - Gigamix Ver. - -- Composition & Arrangement, Keyboards, Computer Programming *Overloaded - Gigamix Ver. - -- Composition & Arrangement, Keyboards, Computer Programming *Bullet Drive - Gigamix Ver. - -- Composition & Arrangement, Keyboards, Computer Programming *Brilliant Show Window - Gigamix Ver. - -- Composition & Arrangement, Keyboards, Computer Programming *Be One - feat. Ashe - -- Composition & Arrangement, Keyboards, Computer Programming *Trap Fanatics -- Composition & Arrangement, Keyboards, Computer Programming *Battle Giga Mixture -- Composition (w/Ippo Yamada & Luna Umegaki), Mixed by Mega Man 9 *Opening 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Opening 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Opening 3 -- Composition & Arrangement *Title -- Composition & Arrangement *Plug Electric (Plug Man Stage) -- Composition & Arrangement *Magma Burning (Magma Man Stage) -- Composition & Arrangement *Flash in the Dark (Dr. Wily Stage 1) -- Composition & Arrangement *Overdrive Scramble (Special Stage) -- Composition & Arrangement Rockman 9 Arrange Soundtrack *Prologue -- Composition & Arrangement, Keyboards, Computer Programming *Title for Rockman 9 -- Composition & Arrangement, Keyboards, Computer Programming *Magma Burning (Magma Man Stage) -- Composition & Arrangement, Keyboards, Computer Programming *Plug Electric (Plug Man Stage) -- Composition & Arrangement, Keyboards, Computer Programming *Flash in the Dark -- Composition *Overdrive Scramble -- Composition *Epilogue -- Composition (w/Takashi Tateishi) Chiptuned Rockman *Special Stage (Handy remax) -- Composition *Wily Stage 2 (Extended ChiProg mix) -- Arrangement Mega Man 10 *Future World -- Composition *Go Together -- Composition & Arrangement *Title -- Composition & Arrangement *Menu -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Select -- Composition & Arrangement *Shop -Rock- -- Composition & Arrangement *Shop -Forte- -- Arrangement *Crisis -- Composition & Arrangement *Evil Wily -- Composition & Arrangement *Dr. Wily Castle -- Composition & Arrangement *Against the Pressure (Dr. Wily Stage 2) -- Composition & Arrangement *No Turning Back (Dr. Wily Stage 3) -- Composition & Arrangement *Dr. Wily Machine -- Composition & Arrangement *Dr. Wily Castle -Final- -- Composition & Arrangement *Deep in Space (Dr. Wily Stage 5) -- Composition & Arrangement *Dr. Wily Capsule -- Composition & Arrangement *Get the Punk Out (Special Stage 2) -- Arrangement *Farewell to Ballade (Special Stage 3) -- Arrangement Inti Bonus Disc Vol.1 *Rockman10 Title - Arrange Version - -- Composition & Arrangement *Rockman9 8boss Stage Non-Stop Mixture -- Composition (w/Ippo Yamada, Yu Shimoda & Hiroki Isogai), Remixed by Rockman 10 Image Soundtrack *One and Only -- Composition (w/Ippo Yamada) *Introduction -- Composition (w/Ippo Yamada) *Title -- Composition & Arrangement *Polluted Pump -- Arrangement (w/Yuko Takehara) *Dr. Wily Manifesto -- Composition & Arrangement *Against the Pressure -- Composition & Arrangement *No Turning Back -- Composition *Close to the End -- Composition (w/Hiroki Isogai) *Nemesisphere -- Composition *Last Exit -- Arrangement Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero: Mythos *Final Match -- Arrangement (w/Ippo Yamada) *Departure - Mythos Ver. - -- Arrangement (w/Ippo Yamada) *Esperanto - Mythos Ver. - -- Arrangement, Keyboards, Computer Programming, Sampled Rhythm Guitar *Sand Triangle - Mythos Ver. - -- Arrangement (w/Ippo Yamada) *Resistance - Mythos Ver. - -- Arrangement (w/Ippo Yamada) *Neo Arcadia - Mythos Ver. - -- Arrangement (w/Ippo Yamada) *Enemy Hall - Mythos Ver. - -- Arrangement (w/Ippo Yamada) *Hell's Gate Open - Mythos Ver. - -- Arrangement (w/Ippo Yamada) *Silver Wolf - Mythos Ver. - -- Arrangement, Keyboards, Computer Programming, Sampled Rhythm Guitar *Straight Ahead - Mythos Ver. - -- Arrangement (w/Ippo Yamada) *I, 0 Your Fellow - Interlude - -- Arrangement (w/Ippo Yamada) *Everlasting -- Arrangement (w/Ippo Yamada) *Area of Zero - Mythos Ver. - -- Arrangement (w/Ippo Yamada) *Cannon Ball - Mythos Ver. - -- Arrangement (w/Ippo Yamada) Secret track on album Rockman Zero Collection Soundtrack - résonnant vie - *Cyber Elf in Resonance -- Arrangement (w/Ippo Yamada), Piano *Falling Down in Resonance -- Arrangement *Cannon Ball in Resonance -- Arrangement (w/Ippo Yamada) Category:Composers Category:Real-life people Category:Male people